Caught in the act
by Meagan lightbulb
Summary: When Lexie, Meredith, and Christina witness a murder on there way home, the boys have no choice but to take them captive. Slexie, Merder, and Crisowen pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lexie pov

"Oh my god, I can't believe I managed to finish that cake!" I said to my sister, on our way home from a new bar we had decided to try. It was a little bit farther then Joes but it was a nice change to be farther then 20 yards from the hospital. Meredith, Cristina and I had all gone out to celebrate my belated birthday, and Cristina's out of tune, drunken rendition of " Happy Birthday" could be heard from blocks away.

"I know," Meredith replied. That's the last time I go to an all you can eat buffet!"

"It's a recipe for a heart attack," I laughed. "So much fried food!"

At that moment Christina seemed to tire of killing our ears, and decided to let us walk along in relative silence. Arm in arm we continued down the street, admiring the city lights.

As we rounded the corner all three of us came to a halting stop and my hand flew to my mouth in shock, and the silence grew uncomfortable while we hid in the shadows. The scene in front of us made my heart stop in my chest: three men with guns and one more kneeling on the ground in front if them. His hands were tied behind his back and he was gagged but his eyes were pleading. One of the men, a red head who seemed to lead the group, was reading off of a list in a cold voice. "Harry Grand, you are to be executed for the inexcusable crime of betrayal. We have proof that you were feeding information to the cops and therefore you will die a traitor's death. Sloan, go ahead..." I hold my breath as a tall, muscular man steps forward places the gun to the kneeling men's head, and pulls the trigger.

Gunshots are loud. So much louder than they seem on TV. So much louder then I was expecting so no one can blame me for letting out a small cry as the gun went off. Instantly I realized my mistake and tried to sink into the shadows but it was to late, now the three men with guns were pointing them at me. The red head step towards me and with the gun still pointed at my head asked, "What's your name?"

My mouth was dry and I felt my self go cold, but I managed to squeeze out a reply: "Lexie, Lexie Grey."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Get down on your knees," He shouts. "You two get over here! I want you beside her!" he yelled at Meredith and Christina. He waited impatiently until we all on our knees and then continued in a cold yet less urgent voice. "I want you all to stay were you are. Hands behind your head and keep your mouths SHUT. If you decide not to listen we WILL shoot you."

We all obeyed, after all, who wants to get shot?

Hunt pov

I walked far enough away from the girls so that we could see them but they couldn't hear us. Then I shouted "Shepherd! Sloan! Come on over. Listen up but keep an eye on those three while you do. This is OUR mess. We didn't check the area before we started working so this is on us. Now we won't kill these girls, they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, innocent. But, still after what they have seen we cant let them go. So, Shepherd, dispose of the body. Sloan, watch the girls. And I'll grab some supplies from the car. We'll take them back home and find out if they are good candidates for illapile. Sound good? Then go!" he said without waiting for a reply.

Sloan pov

As Hunt went back to the car and Derek went to take care of the body, I stood in front of the girls, making sure they could see my gun and my serious expression. I watched them, inspecting them all one by one. Though none of them were crying they all looked incredibly scared. I skated over the first, who although she still looked quite intoxicated, seemed to have sobered up a bit from the fear and the shock. I let my eyes settle on the girl in the middle, Lexie she had said. She was breathing fast and looked petrified. I felt horrible knowing I was the cause. No matter how scared she looked it was easy to see her beauty and I had trouble tearing my eyes away from her to move on to the last girl. She had blond hair instead of brown and looked a little older but other wise resembled Lexie quite a bit.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by hunt calling me over. He handed me some handcuffs, rope and a gag among other stuff, all hidden from view by a canvas bag and said "Here, we'll each take one girl, gag her and cuff her hands. We'll put them in the trunk and when we get back we'll take them to our rooms. You keep them as comfortable and safe as possible until we find out about the illapile dosage. Now go, get started!

Lexie pov

My breath hitched as the tall muscular man started to walk towards me. He must have sensed my fear however, because he stopped a few feet away from me, held up his gun, put on the safety and put it back into his waste band. He continued to advance towards me before crouching down to my level.

"Your names Lexie, right?" He asked. I nodded, holding my breath. He held up a thick strip of cloth. "My name is mark. I need you to open your mouth as wide as you can." I stared at him, unmoving. And then once more, "Please, open your mouth." When I still didn't move he reached out and took my jaw in his hand. He paused for a moment when I tried to flinch away and then gently opened my mouth placed the knotted cloth inside and tied the remainder behind my head. Next he reached down and grabbed my wrists, not giving me anytime to successfully pull away. Not for lack of trying. He placed the cuffs on me tightly and gave me a concerned look. "Did I hurt you?" he asked. I managed to shake my head. "Good" he said with a nod. "I don't want to."

"Sloan! Let's go!" Hunt shouts. "We're waiting"

"Standup" he says, his voice commanding yet still soft. I rose and he led me a few yards to a very nice car, it was easy to tell these men had some money. He guided me to the back and, without any warning, lifted me with strong arms into the trunk. He gently pushed me back until I was lying down beside my friends. I watched the muscles in his arms as he held me down with one hand while he strapped me down by my shoulders, hips, thighs, and feet with the other. When he was done he said "Just hang on girls, it's a short ride." He carefully shut the trunk and left all three of us incased in darkness.

Lexie pov

I struggled and squirmed but no matter how hard I tried I could NOT get the ties to loosen. Mark had tied them tight. Not tight enough to hurt, mind you, just tight enough that that I knew I wouldn't be able to get them off without help. His help.

My weight shifted slightly as we turned around a sharp corner onto a gravel road. I was getting more and more nervous as I felt the car slow down and quickly stop. I heard the car doors open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps on gravel. The trunk opened slightly and a voice I didn't recognize said, "Watch your eyes," before opening it the rest of the way. As it opened a new man was revealed, one with black hair, the third man with a gun. He leaned over us with a knife and starting with Cristina cut the bonds loose, lifted us out and handed us to our respective men. Once I was lifted out, I took a step and stumbled towards Mark. He grabbed my shoulders to steady me, and smoothed the fabric of my shirt over my arms. Before he let me go he gave me his look, the one that's concerned, questioning, sweet, soft and sexy all at once. I nodded in reply and he let go of my shoulders. He held a finger to my mouth and whispered, "Quiet, no need to scream," before reaching behind my head to undo the knot and slide the gag from my mouth. When I didn't yell, he smiled in approval and said, "Good, thank you. There wouldn't have been a point anyways," before I had a chance to respond I was interrupted by an authoritative voice.

"Ok! Listen up," the red head said. "My name is Owen Hunt," he pointed to the black haired man standing beside Meredith and said, "This is Derek Shepherd, and this is Mark Sloan. Now you are here because you are witnesses. This means you are not in danger. We do not harm the innocent and therefor we will not harm you. Each one of you will be paired with a man. It will be their responsibility to ensure you are safe. It will also be their responsibility to make sure you stay on the grounds until we can safely let you leave. Please do NOT make their job harder than it already is. You will stay in their rooms with them. I will dismiss you now, so they will have time to go over the rest of the rules with you. Anyways tomorrow we'll give you a chance to see each other but right now it's late. Sloan, Shepherd see you tomorrow. Come on, Cristina." He said to her and tugged gently on her arm. She gave him an icy glare but started walking. "You'll see you're friends tomorrow" he consoled. She only nodded and kept walking.

Derek and Meredith followed them shortly. Mark put his hands on my shoulders again, and gently led me towards a building in the opposite direction as my friends. Suddenly he stops so fast I almost bump into him. He turns around to look at me.

"Ok look. You... you saw something you shouldn't have. But we have a drug, it's called illapile. If you are a good candidate it can erase parts of your memory. That way once you forget we can let you go. But first we have to do some tests... These tests usually last for about a month. Look, I... I know a month seems like a long time but you'll be safe here and we'll try to make you as comfortable as possible. You'll have your friends and if there is anything you want or need I will do my best to get it for you. In return I need your trust. You have to trust me to do my job, ok? That means you have to do what I say. Ugh... That sounds bad. Look, I'm not some misogynistic guy all right? I don't expect you to make me a sandwich, but I just happen to know a lot more about this situation than you do. Some of my commands may actually save your life. So, how about if I TELL you to do something you have to do it but if I ASK you then it's up to you. Deal?"

"Um...deal...?" I responded, slightly surprised by his monologue.

"Good" he said with a smile. "Now one last thing, I get that this is not where you want to spend a month of your life and this situation is far from ideal, but you CANNOT try to run away. I won't hurt you, but once you're out of my sight I can't stop anyone else who may want to. Believe me there are guys out here who are capable of a lot worse then I am. Now come on, you look tired." And so we kept walking like we had never stopped.

A few moments later we arrived at a small house and Mark unlocked and opened the door, leading me inside. I didn't miss how he locked the dead bolt before starting towards the bathroom.

"The bathroom is right in there, kitchen is across the hall, living room beside the kitchen and my bedroom is set beside the bathroom. Now...," he said rummaging in side a canvas bag, before handing me a pile of toiletries. "Here's a toothbrush, comb and towel. I'll have to chain you in here because I can't fully trust you yet. I will give you one minute to undress and wrap yourself in a towel so that I can chain you. Then I'll be able to give you some privacy to get ready for bed. Plus it'll give me time to make a bed on the floor. Ok your one minute starts now," he said on his way out the door. "By the way, the windows locked."

The first thing I did was check the window, which was of course: locked. Still that didn't stop me from tugging on it with all my strength. I silently counted down the seconds in my head .I heard Mark call out from behind the door "30 more seconds" but I still couldn't pull myself away. In fact it made me pull harder, more urgently. I kept trying with increasing desperation until I heard him say "coming in now" and then not knowing what to do I just stood by the window awkwardly.

He walked in looking confused at first and said "Why didn't you change? ...Ohhhhh" he must have noticed the disappointed look on my face and my position in the room. A sad yet understanding look swept over him. "I told you it was locked"

"But I had to try," I replied.

"I suppose you did. That doesn't change the fact you betrayed my trust. That means I can't let you out of my sight. So... Strip." Mark said.

I stared at him dumbly. He wanted me to undress in front of him? "I'm not joking. Strip" he repeated.

So I did. Starting with my socks, shirt and pants, I stood in front of him in just my underwear, staring at the floor until he said, "Come on, just get it over with" looking embarrassed, but still firm in his decision. Not quite as embarrassed as I felt. I quickly took off my underwear and Mark held out a towel to me, which I wrapped around my shoulders as fast as possible. "Don't move," he warned, flashing me his gun. He knelt down by my feet and cuffed my left foot to a long chain that attached to the bathroom wall. I pulled on it but it was tight not tight enough to hurt, just so I couldn't get it off. "This chain will give you enough slack to do everything you need; use the toilet, brush your hair and teeth and shower. When you're done call me and I'll unchain you so you can change. Do you understand?"

"Yea, I understand," I said. He left and I quickly brushed my teeth, combed my hair and went to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower and washed my hair and body slowly; delaying the inevitable moment when I would have to take the towel off in front of Mark. Unfortunately you can only rinse out your hair for so long so after 10 more minutes I shut off the water and called out, "Mark, I'm done. Can you come untie me?"

"Of course" he answered and opened the door right away. He walked over knelt down, warned me again not to move and unlocked the cuff. Finally free I stretch and rubbed my ankle, trying to get some feeling back into it. I looked up at Mark and felt pleased that he looked guilty. After a few moments he held up a large shirt and said, "You can wear this tonight, it's a bit big but it's all I have, my pants would fall right off you," he said apologetically. "It's alright" I replied.

"Well you can change now," he said awkwardly. I dropped the towel and tried to get dressed as fast as possible. "Ok, ready to sleep?" he asked. "As ready as I'll ever be," I responded.

"Ok then you can go get into bed and I'll be right back," he said. Following his commands I went into the bedroom and lay down on the makeshift bed on the floor. A few moments later he entered the room and said, "Uh, uh, I don't think so. I'm already holding you here against your will, I'm not going to let sleep on the floor too," he chuckled. I couldn't help but laugh as well. He grabbed my hand to help me up and I walked over to the bed. As I sat down he said, "Pass me your wrists," I did and he continued after a moment. "I wish I didn't have to tie you up but I don't have a choice. Is it too tight?" He asked gesturing to the cuffs around my hands and feet.

"No it's alright," I said.

"Good. I'm going to tie your hands and feet to the bed. I'll give you enough slack to move around. There you go, I'll see you in the morning, alright?" He said. He helped me lie down and pulled the covers up over my shoulders, before going to lie down on the floor.

"Good night" I responded. I closed my eyes and fell into blackness.

Sloan pov

I was woken up in the middle of the night by whimpering and yelling coming from the bed. I realized quickly it was Lexie crying out in her sleep. "Nooo... Nooo... Please... Let me go... No don't shoot me... Please don't kill me... I won't tell anyone I promise!"

It broke my heart to realize her fear was my fault. My gun had scared her more then I thought; she thought I would kill her. I sprung out of my daze and jumped onto the bed. I shook her gently and called her name, hoping to wake her from her nightmare. She woke up suddenly and when she realized where she was she burst into uncontrollable sobs. She beat her fists at my chest and tried to squirm out of the cuffs. I grabbed her wrists in one hand and held her close to me with the other. I whispered in her ear "It's ok, you're ok. You're safe here, all right? Take deep breaths, try and calm down..." I continued for many minutes before she stopped crying and her breathing steadied. I let go of her wrists and took her cheek in my hand forcing her to meet my gaze. "I will NEVER hurt you, I promise," I said. But she ripped her head away from me and resumed her crying. I held her close again but she tried to squirm away. I squeezed her tightly until she tired enough to melt into my arms. Once she was finally calm I lied us both down and spooned her, rubbing her arm and telling her that she was safe until she fell asleep. Somewhere along the way I fell a sleep as well. And so we spent the first night with her tangled in my arms.

Lexie pov

I woke up slowly, until I remembered the events of last night and noticed Mark's arm around me. I startled a bit and Mark jumped up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Um... Yea I'm fine, just surprised that your in my bed," I responded.

"Ohh... Yea you...you had a nightmare last night. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I just wanted to calm you down." He said looking embarrassed.

"It's alright," I replied.

"Here," he said. He took my wrists and unlocked the cuffs on my hands and feet before taking them one by one and massaged the feeling into each of them. He stared at me as he did so, his eyes apologetic.

"There's one thing I have to do," he said holding up a bag. He opened it and pulled out five syringes. "These are filled with tracking serums."

"Tracking serums?" I asked.

"It's just a precaution," he assured me. "There are five, one in each arm and leg and one in the stomach. It will just let us know where you are for the next month."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Unfortunately not. Let's get it over with." He pulls up the sleeve on my shirt, swipes my arm with antiseptic and prepares the syringe. "This will hurt, but only for a moment, I promise," he said. He inserted the needle and pressed the serum into my arm. I cried out and grabbed onto Mark's arm, it felt like my arm was on fire.

"It's ok, it's alright, it's only for a moment," he promised, while massaging my arm. Suddenly the fire stopped and my hand loosened on Marks arm. "Better?" He asked.

"Yea," I said.

"Ok, only four more,"

"No please, don't make me, Mark! Please..." I whimpered.

Sloan pov

"I swear, just four more, it'll be over soon," I said, feeling guilty as hell. I lifted her shirt back onto her shoulder and pulled the other side down. I performed the same routine and started to massage her arm instantly, trying to take Lexie's mind off the pain that was currently coursing through her arm. As soon as she stopped squeezing my arm, I lifted up her shirt to inject her a third time. I decided not to tell her that this one would be the most painful. No point in stressing her out. As I injected her she cried out and whimpered. I pulled her into my arms, and rubbed her stomach. When she calmed down I pulled back, looked her in the eye and said "Two more, that's it," I knelt below her, lifted the oversized t-shirt and injected both thighs one after another. "It's over, ok, it's over. Come on let's get you some food." I said once she had calmed down. She nodded meekly. "Come here," I said pulling her into my arms. We walk into the kitchen and I motioned for her to sit down at the chair. I quickly tied her leg to it and asked, "What would you like to eat?"

"C-can I have ice-cream" she asked. She looked so hopeful I just had to indulge her. "Sure," I said. "You deserve it. Is chocolate alright?"

A giant smile came over her face and she nodded. I grabbed the container out of the freezer and handed it to her along with a spoon. "Dig in," I said. "Thank you" she responded. Once she was finished we went back to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Before long we were out the door on our way to meet Lexie's friends.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"Cristina pov/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"Once we were far enough away from the group Owen started in on the rules. "We will be living together for the next month and I will expect you to follow ANY instructions I give you. In return I will make sure you are safe during your stay. If you try to escape I will not be pleased, so if I were you I wouldn't bother. For the next month you will be put through some tests to determine the correct dosage for a drug called illapile. This drug will erase some of your memories and make it possible for us to let you go. Understand?" He said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Asshole" I said angrily but because of the gag it came out more like, "ghdyih". He leaned forward to take out the gag and wiped my mouth with the dry part of the cloth. "I understand," I said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Good," he replied. "Now let's keep going, I want to get back to the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"Ring ring ring... Owens phone went off and he picked it up turning his back to me. Weighing my options I decide to make a run for it. I took out the small pocketknife I always carried with me and tried to stab him in the back. But at that second Owen turned back around and my knife sunk into his arm instead. He pulled it out and started to run after me. Within ten seconds he had me tackled me to the ground; right into a pile of mud. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Bitch... Runner... Idiot... Fuck!" He grabbed my arm tightly and started dragging me towards the house, a string of swears flowing out of his mouth. "You just had to make everything harder didn't you!" He screamed, while opening the front door. He threw me inside and my back slammed against the wall, knocking the wind out of me. He slammed the door shut and flipped over a table in his rage. "Just one month" he yelled. "And you couldn't wait!" By this point I was sobbing uncontrollably. He picked up a chair and smashed it on the floor. I screamed as apiece of wood flew off and took a piece of flesh off my arm. "You fucking stabbed me!" He yelled taking his gun out of his waste band. "Sta-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Hunt, what the hell?! Get away from her! Oh shit your arm... Get in the bathroom!" A strange woman said. Soon I was alone, left to my tears. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"Hunt pov /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""This is unacceptable!" Callie said while cleaning and bandaging my wound. "I don't care if she stabbed you. She was doing what she thought she had to do to survive. I mean you kidnapped her for fucks sakes! And now you've screwed up even more. How is she supposed to trust you after this? Go! Your arm will be fine, go fix this." She said on her way out the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"Cristina pov/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"My breathing was starting to slow down again when I saw the strange lady walk back out the door. I filled with dread knowing that I was alone in the room with Owen. I watched the door carefully and when I saw him walk out the door my heart stopped. The sobs racked through my body uncontrolled. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Christina," he said softly, inching towards me. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Please, I'm sorry. Please..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;"I said, backing away from him. I let out a cry when my shoulder hit the corner: I had nowhere left to go. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Christina? Please... just hear me out" he said. I couldn't help but think that it was a trick. With nowhere left to go I curled into a ball and cried. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #1a1a1a;""Oh god... I won't hurt you, I promise" he tried to comfort me. Before I knew what happened his arms were wrapped around me, tightly. I tried to wriggle out of his arms but his grip was too strong. Eventually I grew so tired I could no longer fight and I collapsed into him. He rubbed my back and tried to comfort me. I felt him stand up and walk over to the bed where he sat down with me in his arms. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks but my breathing was coming easier and I was starting to calm down. Owen was whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry, I won't hurt you I promise. Your safe, I'm not mad, ok? Your safe..." He continued his whispers, stroking my hair until I fell asleep. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="color: #1a1a1a;"I am knew to this site and to fanfiction in general. A few kinks in the kine are therefor to be expected. Please bare with me through any spelling/ grammar/ format mistakes. I would be ecstatic if you could leave a comment review/ what ever its called with any constructive criticism or overall advice. Chao/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="color: #1a1a1a;"Ps. Sorry that updates aren't regular but I do have a very busy schedule and I am trying my best./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="color: #1a1a1a;"Pss. Sorry its short :(/span/strong/p 


End file.
